


Caldo maglione umano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Post-Avengers].Thor in hug attack con Loki e Tony.





	Caldo maglione umano

Caldo maglione umano

  
Thor si piegò in avanti, socchiuse gli occhi e passò il laccio di cuoio marrone alla fine del martello intorno a uno degli spuntoni di legno dell'attaccapanni. Si rizzò, sfilò il mantello rosso e lo sistemò nella sporgenza accanto. Tony avanzò nel corridoio, sorrise e guardò il martello oscillare strofinando contro la stoffa rossa del mantello; inarcò un sopracciglio girandosi verso Thor e si sporse.  
"Potevi anche tenere il martello, so che ne sei innamorato" disse.  
Thor osservò Loki avanzare dietro l'inventore, sorrise e le iridi azzurre gli brillarono.  
"Uomo di metallo" salutò, dando una pacca sulla spalla a Tony e guardò il fratello raggiungerli.  
Loki sorrise sottile, osservò Tony piegarsi in avanti con gli occhi socchiusi e inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, le iridi verdi brillarono. Tony si rizzò, fece un passo indietro e sporse il capo verso Loki; socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Io ti consiglierei di spostarti, prima di finire sotto il Mantello dell'invisibilità" sussurrò.  
Thor si piegò in avanti, avvolse con un braccio muscoloso Loki e strinse con l'altro Tony. Li sollevò entrambi e li premette contro i pettorali nerboruti coperti dall'armatura a placche metalliche. Il calore del suo corpo invase quello di Stark. Tony mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi strofinando la guancia contro la placca metallica che copriva il pettorale di Thor; alzò il capo aggrottando la fronte.  
"E io che centravo, nell'Hug Attack?" domandò, con tono strozzato.  
Loki espirò sonoramente, poggiò le mani dalle dita sottili sul braccio di Thor e fece leva scivolando per metà fuori dall'abbraccio.  
"Mio fratello non è un manto protettivo, ma un soffocante maglione" disse.  
Tony sogghignò, mosse le gambe nel vuoto sentendo le punte dei piedi sfiorare il pavimento e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Un maglione taglia XXXL color rosso fratellone" rispose ironico.


End file.
